half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Portal 2 storyline
Decay, transformation, and liberation... Tanking note of the single dash following the "99999" days that Chell has been preserved in the Relaxation Chamber, isn't it possible that she had been in stasis for at least 999,990 days, which is further from 273 years and closer to 2,739 years? Truthfully, however, the dash could represent any numbers following the first five nines, but stating that she has been preserved for "at least 2,739 years" seems more appropriate, and, in my opinion, makes much more sense, especially considering the other hits provided to us by the Half-Life/''Portal'' plot line. - Koye @ 14:58, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Only five "9"'s are said in the game. All that can truthfully be said is that she has been in hibernation for at least 273 years. Anything more would be speculation. It could even be the other way around - maybe stating all those "9"'s is a glitch and it's only been 50 years. Personally, I think it's been closer to your number. 03:47, April 29, 2011 (UTC) The announcer is clearly malfunctioning. The 9s most likely mean nothing.MattyG7 18:17, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Chapter Titles Should the titles be called "_____" or "Chapter X: ______"? For example, The Courtesy Call, or Chapter 1: The Courtesy Call. I ask because while it is displayed chapter number first, than title, some might see that as being a little redundant. Smelltheashes 17:50, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :In, e.g. Half-Life 2, the chapter titles are displayed just as chapter titles (e.g. A Red Letter Day), while in Portal 2 they are also with a number (e.g. Chapter 1: The Courtesy Call), so I'd accept this form, and not just "The Courtesy Call". ASBusinessMagnet 14:11, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::In the game menu, the chapter titles are without numbers. SiPlus 14:55, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::And in the game menu in Half-Life 2, the chapter titles are WITH numbers. LOL ASBusinessMagnet 16:05, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Wait... "'' A developer commentary node near the beginning of the game states that there is an impossible space in the game. This space can be found in Chapter 9, being in the form of the large, moveable room where the failed Turret ambush takes place.''" But.. don't you use portals to get up there? Smelltheashes 00:59, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Impossible in terms of development, as the two parts are likely of different sizes and an entire moving test chamber is too expensive to be managed by Source engine. ASBusinessMagnet 14:05, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Outhouse? In 'The Credits' section, the article calls the electrical/storage closet/shack and outhouse. (I tried not to get into an edit war last month about it, hoping someone else would notice.) Looking at the video, it it OBVIOUSLY not an outhouse. (The last house I lived at had a small building on the property, very similar to this one, and it was referred to as a 'outbuilding'.) Can this be changed without it being changed back again? E gal 16:44, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :If I recall correctly, it was pretty explicitly called an electrical shed in the ending cinematic. 16:49, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, just found that. My problem is that someone keeps changing it back to 'outhouse'. E gal 16:50, May 23, 2011 (UTC) This article is a mess This article has numerous problems; I would go ahead and fix them myself, but I don't quite have the time at the moment, so I'll just outline the problems for now. Maybe I'll come back later when I have time. *First and foremost, this article does not explain the Portal 2 storyline to someone new to the series. That should be a good measuring stick. As it stands, it makes almost no sense without following links. **For instance, we need a brief description of GLaDOS, at least. More detail can be gained by the reader by following the link to her page, but it shouldn't be necessary. *A good deal of fact-checking is needed **Example: "GLaDOS once again attempts to make Chell stop by making her feel bad." This is false and pretty silly; GLaDOS could have killed Chell at any time (or tried to, at least) if she wanted her to stop. She was doing science and needed/wanted Chell alive. As long as she is in the test chambers, GLaDOS has full control over her. In any case, it should be justified. **Sentences like this one: "Chell is given a "surprise" as hinted by GLaDOS, which is the complete absence of one." may be witty but don't help a story summary. "The "surprise" hinted at by GLaDOS turns out to be nothing more than an elaborate setup to another one of GLaDOS's insults." would be much better. It still needs context though, which is why I didn't add it directly. *More detail is needed. More explanation. Why does GLaDOS keep Chell alive? Why does Wheatley keep Chell alive? Why does Wheatley try to kill Chell? This is crucial stuff with simple answers. **Also, shouldn't this wiki be trying to compete with the other portal wiki? That article is far more useful than this one in its present state. I'm not saying that it has to be as detailed as that one, but it needs to be useful. Sorry if I come off as really pretentious. I'll help out if I get the chance. Strange Quirk 20:59, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Pictures? Just curious why Portal 2's storyline has no pictures while Portal 1's storyline has at least 1 picture per chapter. 05:28, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Adding when Portal 2 takes place The prologue of Portal 2 mentions that Chell have been asleep for 50 days then goes back to sleep. The announcer says 9 then loops due to an error. Combine this with the fact that GlaDOS have a blackbox that lasts for 50,0000 years: https://youtu.be/p0__zvbhGDY?t=19m20s That place the ultimate date at 90,000+ years. The possibility that the announcer was malfunctioning exists. There's no reason to assume that GlaDOS' statement is not correct. And if she was forced to relive her life for 50,000 years then Chell awoke 50,000 yeas later thus ¨greater than 50,000 years.¨ Theh5 (talk) 17:40, July 26, 2018 (UTC)